


im falling for you,just give me a chance to prove

by oflird



Series: the inbetweener [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Graduate School, Graduate School AU, M/M, alpha!Derek, human!Scott, werewolf mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflird/pseuds/oflird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a new comer in his new school and no one wants anything to do with him let alone be his friend.But there's this one guy who keeps looking at him like he fucking stole his lunch money,but little does he know 'cause that's just that guy's default face.</p><p>or the one where Stiles and Derek are in the same school (graduate) and Stiles is unaware of supernatural existence. Derek is a werewolf who's attracted to Stiles scent but the problem is that Stiles is just so annoyingly chatty,that Derek can't stand it and wants to shut him up and how he does that is anybody's guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im falling for you,just give me a chance to prove

**Author's Note:**

> so anyone who's seen 'the inbetweeners uk' would know the references and i really started off writing his as an inbetweeners au but it turned into something else,i don't even know how,but it just did.Okay yes i admit,i was trying to write inbetweener's au but terribly failed at it.But i won't give up,i will try again sometime soon,but til then,here's this piece of shit.
> 
> Derek is a werewolf,but Scott is a human,and Stiles is unaware of supernatural or werewolf existence,until Derek shows him.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE : they're in graduate school or something,so its not underage okay?,.......THEY'RE NOT IN HIGH SCHOOL.  
> They're both of age,Stiles is 18 and Derek is 20.And please don't bother with the details really because i didn't.
> 
> PS: sorry if its a little OOC because i get distracted whilst writing and put my own spin on the characters.
> 
> (also,if anyone would like to suggest any tags in the comments,it'd be lovely,because i don't quite know how to tag this. thanks.)

First Day:

 

'ugh this is going to be the worst experience ever' Stiles thinks 'yeah always with the optimism Stiles way to go' he argues with himself whilst entering the school's premises,he walks past many other students obliviously chattering away from him while he tries to figure out where to go,there's a slip of paper in his hand and he unfolds it and squints at it to see what it says,it has all the directions for new students and well,he just thought he'd look at it when the time comes and now the time has come and he's blank,he screwed everything,he thinks.But then he eventually gathers up enough sense of directions and tries to follow the instructions and reaches inside an admin block where a few number of nerdy looking geeks with glasses are standing.

A man who must be a teacher gestures to the room in front of them and tells them to get inside.

Finally when they're all seated.They're given really big ugly looking badges that say,"Hi im a new student,stop me and say hello"

"Hello my name is Mr. Finstock and I'm the head of student's services department,i'm also the coach for lacrosse so you can just call me coach,these badges are given to you so other students will know you're new and help you in case you need any. Any questions?",the coach finishes.

Stiles looks at his badge and dies a little inside thinking the universe clearly hates him.He doesn't mean to say what comes out of his mouth next-

"But coach do you really think these badges are a good idea,you know singling us out as new students",Stiles asks,cringing a little.

"what's your name boy?",coach asks.

"Stiles Stilinski",Stiles replies.

"hmm well Stilinski, we wouldn't have given these badges to you if we didn't think they were a good idea,now would we?",Coach barks.

"no sir",Stiles replies and ducks his head.Other nerds are looking at him funny.

He's so dead already.

\--------------------------------------

He reaches his first class.

"Hello errrybody,what up",Stiles greets entering the class.no one pays attention

well then,we'll just have to try something else.

"Hey have you seen that Finstock",welp,that gets everyone's attention.good.

"yeah what a douche bag who does he think he is,right",Stiles mocks.

"Oh look, Im Finstock,I coach a stupid ass game called lacrosse that no one's ever heard about 'cause i invented it myself and its just as stupid and idiotic as i am.AM I RIGHT? or am i right?",Stiles finishes but everyone's gone silent a little more than he'd like.OOps ,he's screwed.

"what,wait he's standing behind me isn't he?" 

He turns around and yup,there he is,wearing his coach scrowl which he's already familiar with,and its not even lunch yet.Brilliant!

"Heeeyy,hey there,you didn't- uh you didn't hear all that did you?",Stiles is in so much trouble.

Coach just looks at him blankly.

"can we, uh....can we start over?",Stiles asks rubbing the back of his head.

Coach just looks at him.

"no? okay.....",Stiles says.

"alright",Coach turns to the class now.

"Everyone,this is your new class mate 'Stiles Stilinski',he'll be joining you all in almost all of the classes",Mr.Finstock says,and gestures at the curly headed kid sitting in the back,

"and Isaac you'll be the in charge of seeing he gets to all his classes and no funny business!",Mr.Finstock warns.

"But sir,that's not fair,i have stuff that i have to do and my own friends to---",Isaac whines.

"Shut it Lahey,life is never fair.Its happening so get used to it",Finstock barks,and heads out the class.

"Hi",Stiles waves shyly and tries to smile,but it turns out to be a contorted facial expression,whatever.

Isaac gives him a quick half-assed smile,with a quick raise of both his eyebrows and goes back to looking at his book.

\--------------------------------

At lunch he doesn't know where to sit,and Isaac's nowhere to be seen.

"Hey is this seat taken?",he says to a brown haired boy who looks just about as young as he is.

"Hey,so you're the new kid,huh? what was it,Stile.....Sti....STILES! yeah,of course dude,sit down,where's Isaac?",the brown haired boy says,grinning sheepishly.

"yeah i am,thanks,i don't know,i guess he ditched me",Stiles shrugs,giving a small smile.

"i uhh,i didn't see you,were we in the same class?",Stiles inquires.

"yeah he can be a douche sometimes,but can't blame him the guys been through a lot,oh a little too much info there,sorry,and yeah we were,but you might not have seen me,i was way in the back,hidden by the shadows",the brown haired kid laughs,

"oh and by the way im Scott",the brown,no 'Scott' extents his hand.

"cool to meet you Scott,im Stiles,but you already knew that,didn't you",Stiles says,shaking Scott's hand

"haha,of course i did",Scott wrinkles his eyes,grinning.

wow this guys almost speaks as much as me,Stiles thinks and starts to eat his lunch.

but then the line of his vision falls on a guy leaning on the wall from across their table,one foot on the floor,other on the wall,and is looking at him angrily and Stiles thinks 'what the actual fuck why is he even looking at me' ,he drops his head and looks at his curly fries then at Scott and smiles and looks back there again and the bastard's still looking at him what the hell.

"Scott,hey Scott?",Stiles says.

"Huh?",Scott looks up from where he's invested too much in his burger.

"hey don't stare,but the guy in the corner leaning on the wall across our table,do you know him?"

"who---oh that,yeah but why?",Scott asks.

"yeah that guy keeps looking at me,kinda creepy don't you think?",Stiles whispers.

"yeah...yup he's still looking at you with flared nostrils,haha....that's rare",Scott laughs.

"what...rare? why?",Stiles inquires,surprised.

"yeah,he normally doesn't even lift his head,like keeps looking at the floor like none of us are even worthy for his eyes,but you must have done something 'cause he doesn't look too pleased",Scott finishes and takes a bite of his burger.

"done something? what the fuck,i don't even know the guy and besides,its my first day,how could i even?" Stiles fumes and picks up a curly fry and puts it slowly in his mouth looking at the spot the guy's standing but now he's not looking at him anymore,he's looking down at the floor.Well good.

"who is he anyway?",Stiles asks Scott.

"Derek Hale from year thirteen,he's kinda creepy like the guy never talks to anyone,never sits at a table at lunch as you can see,and come to think of it,i've never actually seen him sitting anywhere,he's always slumped along walls everywhere he is,except of course in class,but i haven't seen that since im not in year thirteen",Scott finishes and claps his hands on Stiles shoulder.

"com'on Stiles lets go,next class is about to start in five",Scott ushers Stiles out of his seat.

When they are walking in the hallway,Stiles tells Scott his stomach feels funny,

"must be the curly fries,those are the stomach bombs",Scott tells him.

and suggests,"you should probably go to the bathroom,there down the hallway,on the left"

Stiles thanks him and heads for the bathroom.

He rushes in one of the bathroom stalls and takes care of the business.

When he's done,he thinks about skipping this one class,besides he's late anyways,and going in late his first day wouldn't put such a good impression on the teacher so he keeps sitting there,and yeah,he misses his old school and his friends,and he feels so alone right now,he wants to cry,no not even that,he wants to die.He sheds a few tears and comes out of the stall.  
Outside there's no one,but Derek Hale is standing in front of one of the sinks and looking in the mirror,he looks at Derek's reflection.and well he does what he knows best and speaks.BIG FUCKING MISTAKE,which he'll probably regret later.

"Hey there buddy,i saw you looking at me at lunch,remember,Im Stiles by the way",Stiles says and awkwardly extends a hand to Derek,unsure.

Derek doesn't even move and says,"Im not your buddy".

"well...brilliant then..not so nice to meet you",Stiles says raising both his eyebrows and rushes to get out of there,but then Derek's slamming him into one of the walls and yeah,there we go,very nice.

"whoa dude what the fuck",Stiles squirms,trying to put some distance between them.

Derek inhales very deeply through his nose and growls,voice low and deep,"don't call me dude".

"what the fucks your problem,let go of me",Stiles pushes away at Derek's chest.

Derek backs away abruplty and says,"sorry,sorry...i don't usually do stuff like this....im really--",

he stops mid sentence and inhales deeply again,nostrils flaring like he's in some kind of agony and rushes out of the there.

and Stiles is left there gaping like a fish,mouth opening and closing,unable to make out what the fuck just actually happened to him.

The rest of the day just goes by in a rush.classes,classes and some more classes.

When he gets home,he greets his dad,his dad asks how was the first day,

he tells him,"don't ask",

his dad frowns and says,"I'm serious Stiles,how was it? Did you make any friends?"

,and Stiles says,"it was okay,and not particarly but kind of yeah,i sat with a guy at lunch,he seemed friendly"

,his dad looks suspicious,and asks,"any problems?"

he wants to say yes other than getting kind of bullied in the bathroom,no,but he just says,"no dad,it was fine".

And his dad seems to believe him.

He watches a bit of tv whilst eating pizza,plays a little bit of world of warcraft and skips dinner.

Then he showers and well all thoughts come rushing to him in the serene silence no sound but just the water running through his skin.

'don't usually do stuff like this,what does that even suppose to mean',he thinks,he replays the scene that happened to him in the boys' room.He replays it all in his head and yeah Derek Hale pushing him up against the wall and smelling him,that was kind of weird in a turning on hot sort of way and his hand slides to his cock and yeah,if he jerks off in the shower to the thoughts of a certain creepy someone,well NOT HIS FAULT!! and what with the smelling,that sort of creeped him out more than it should but turned him on as even more.weird.

He got bullied plenty in his previous school,had his lunch money taken,almost on a daily basis,having called names,and laughed at,yes he was prone and used to this,but never in his life had anyone smelled him or apologized after pushing him into a wall,and never in his life had a bully stared at him creepily from a distance.And to think it was only his first day.Well he was off to a rather creepy start.Story of his life!

Second day:

He met Scott early in the morning.The dude was riding a bike when Stiles parked his jeep in the school parking lot.They sat together in all classes,and hung out at lunch and at practice Scott gave him his lacrosse stick and showed him a couple moves and how to play and stuff,the day went pretty well beside the fact that he saw Derek Hale lurking almost everywhere he was,outside class,at lunch,at practice,leaning against walls,not exactly looking directly at him but he was there where ever Stiles went.

After school in the parking lot when Stiles walked up to his jeep,he pushed the key in the lock and turned it,he felt like someone was standing behind him and very close too and when he turned around to make sure,Derek fucking Hale was standing there,so close to him,the bastard must have snuck up on him when he was digging his pockets for keys.

Derek took a step closer and came right up in Stiles personal space,crowding him so that he was trapped between the jeep and Derek.

"What do you want",Stiles demanded,heart beat suddenly rocketing in his chest.

"For you to stop smelling this way",Derek growled,nostrils flaring,chest heaving.

Stiles puts his arms up and smells his armpits from over his hoodie,and yeah he doesn't smell that bad,he just showered last night.

"i don't smell that bad,i just showered last night",Stiles says.

"no you don't understand",Derek says through gritted teeth.

"What don't i understand Derek,please tell me 'cause i'd love to know what have i exactly done that's bothering you so much,'cause i'd like to fix it so you'd stop creeping me out,geez dude",Stiles fumes,frustrated.

Both of Derek's hand have come up to grab at either side of Stiles unzipped hoodie.

Derek looks at Stiles lips and then back up into Stiles whiskey brown eyes,and Stiles looks back at his and that's when it happens,that's when Derek's eyes flash red.

Stiles abruptly freaks out chanting a succession of whoa whoa whoas and what the hell was that and Derek's backed away now.

Derek's got a bulge in his pants,Stiles cheeks turn bright red and he just blinks rapidly at Derek,looking at the gigantic bulge and then back up at Derek.

Derek turns his head away and looks the other side and says,"I........you should get out of here now".

Stiles is too stunned to move,staring at Derek with nothing but the sound of blood rushing in his ears, deafened in shock.

"LEAVE NOW",Derek scowls loudly.

That Stiles hears clearly and takes that as a cue to get in his jeep and drives as fast as he can as far away as possible.

 

Third day:

"i cannot believe your making me do this",Stiles whispers as Scott practically pushes him inside Finstock's office and yep he's pretty sure he made a squeaking noise that he won't be too proud of later.

"heeeyy Mr.Fin- coach! ,how you doin",Stiles asks hesitantly.

"what do you want balinski",Finstock says,uninterested.

"uh....its Stilinski ",Stiles corrects.

"whatever......why are you here",Finstocks asks.

"i........uh i just wanted to ask for permission to skip practice today and the of course the rest of the day.....i mean what im asking for is a leave,for both me and scott." Stiles says.

"leave?....what......why?",Finstock immediately perks up from where he was reading some article or something.

"uhh......me and Scott both ate something and now we feel very sick and so we want to go home to rest for the rest of the day.",Stiles explains.

"haha....nice try balinski......do you think im an idiot? huh?....now get out of my office,i've got work to do",Finstock yells at him.

"no coach but you don't understand,we're both feeling very sic-",Stiles says,but.

"ENOUGH!!!",Finstock fumes.

"enough of this bullshit......i will hear of this no more....now leave my office!!",Finstock orders.

"but coach",Stiles pleads.

"LEAVE@#@$!!!",Finstock yells,standing up from his chair and pointing towards the door.

"okay....leaving",Stiles ducks out of there before he gets something thrown at his head.

\-------------

"i hate you for making me do this",Stiles complains.

"i mean at least we tried and thats all that matters",Scott grins cockily.

'asshole' Stiles thinks and they both go to the locker room.

and in the way...Scott spots a pretty girl named Allison he claims to be his "girlfriend" and stops to talk to her and tells Stiles to just go,that he'll meet him there.and that's what he does,he goes to the locker room alone.

oddly enough,there is no one in the boys' locker room,....but of course,Derek Hale is standing there like he knew Stiles was coming.

"aahh how did you know i was going to come here?",Stiles inquires suspiciously.

"i didn't know",Derek says flatly,not even trying to hide the lie that he did.

"yeah of course....whatever.....let me just take that......and i'll leave you to your brooding",Stiles says whilst opening Scotts locker and taking out his lacrosse stick and gear.

when he turns around Derek is standing right in front of him.the creeper.

"is creeping up on people a habit of yours or is it just-"Stiles starts but.....then.

Derek is pushing him up against the locker door with his eyes flashing red and he's growing facial hair at a rapid fast speed and yeah he's like sniffing Stiles neck like he's some kind of whoa whoa wait,and Derek's finger nails are elongating and his hands have turned into claws.

"whoa,whoa....what the fuck is that dude...."Stiles says,  
and immediately pushes him away with a speed like a ninja and just sprints out of there so fast like he's on fire,when gets out of the locker room,he puts his hand on his knees and takes a breather,chest heaving so rapidly,heart beating like crazy,his lungs start to constrict so he slumps along the wall,leans on it for better breathing,and yeah 'what the actually hell was that' he thinks and when he looks up Scott's waving at him.

"hey man why are you looking like you're having an asthma attack",Scott asks.

"i.....yo....that........he.........",he tries to say whilst taking breaths at every interval.

"i ....what dude,im not getting it",Scott says,making a face.

"i.....don't go in there.....there's someon........Derek Hale...he's ....he's.....he's",Stiles tries to say,his heart and lungs betraying him.

After a few seconds when he feels there is enough oxygen in his lungs to breath,and for his brain to function.....he finally tells Scott what happened and of course at first Scott looks at him like he's joking or trying to fuck with him or something.But when Stiles tells him he's serious he's looking really skeptical,and Stiles doesn't blames him,if it was him,he'd have to see it to believe it too so not Scott's fault he's not taking his word.

Scott asks him it he's taking any hallucinogens or any kind of trippy drugs or acid or if he's on any kind of prescription medicine that would result him in seeing things like that.

"Not but that's not it",Stiles tells him.

"what i saw was pretty fucking real Scott,believe it or not",Stiles says.

"Well people are known to have pretty strong hallucinations that are as good as real and some people don't even have to take psychedelics or anything to see all that,they just see things without any reason",Scott reasons.

"maybe Derek Hale doesn't even exists and he's just a figment of both our imaginations",Scott jokes,but that makes Stiles even more cranky.

"Scott!! this is serious matter.......don't fucking go around making fun of this shit,its no fucking joke",Stiles fumes.

"okay so you're saying that Derek Hales' some kind of shape shifter,like a werewolf..?",Scott asks skeptically.

"yeah i think,im not sure,but not a full howling at the moon kind of actual werewolf,just his face and hands,they turn into claws and he goes all hairy".Stiles tells him,shuddering with more anticipation than fear.

"and to think that no one in the entire fucking school knows or has seen or even remotely talking about this is beyond me,and what you saw,if that's real,then why did he choose only now to show it,and to specifically no one else but YOU!",Scott says,investigatingly.

"I........ i don't know.....okay...just let me .....oh no im never going near him again.....or letting him near me ever.",Stiles says,a little bit scared.

"and yet he's the only answer,if you don't ask him,you'll never know,because he's the only link that could unfold this mystery",Scott says tentatively.

"okay....okay.....i'll try to ask him....if he doesn't kill me first",Stiles says.

"why would he kill you",Scott asks.

"oh,i don't know.....because the other day after school in the parking lot,i was walking to my jeep and he snuck up on me and he told me that i smelled bad and then his eyes flashed red,or at least i thought they did and then he told me to leave and not very nicely either,he like shouted at me,and yeah so i got the fuck out of there as fast as i could",Stiles says,all in one breathe.

".....and you're telling me this NOW?",Scott asks.

"so maybe i thought it was no big deal and not to make a fuss about it,so i decided to ignore it",Stiles explains,shrugging.

".....is there anything else you decided to ignore and not tell me?",Scott asks sarcastically.

"no....thats.....yeah,.....he also.....kindof sort of.......had a.......",Stiles says very slowly.

"had a what?",Scott says,frustrated.

"hadaboner.....",Stiles says.

"had a what?",Stiles asks.

"healsohadaboner.......jesus Scott",Stiles replies,cheeks burning up.

"ehhyeah im not following ya",Scott cringes.

"okay okay he had a huge fucking hard on an erection a BONER",Stiles says emphasizing each word.

"okay okay i got it dude.....and eww",Scott says.

"yeah ew and thats why i wasn't planning on telling you",Stiles says.

"okay so does that mean.....what does that exactly mean?",Scott asks like a lost puppy.

"i don't know,but i'll find out and he's going to give me some answers.",Stiles says, determined.

\-------------------------------------

He doesn't see Derek anywhere for the rest of the week

\------------------------------------

The next time Derek and Stiles meet,its an intensely ridiculous encounter.

.........

"im a werewolf",Derek tells him.

"no kidding",Stiles mocks.

"so i wasn't hallucinating after all",Stiles adds.

"i've never.....i've never turned in front of anyone at school",Derek tells him.

"so im the only one?",Stiles asks,in mock surprise.

"yeah....guess you made me loose control",Derek says guiltily.

"gee.....lucky me",Stiles mocks again.

Derek pushes him against the wall of school's backyard,where no one usually goes,not this time of the day anyway....Stiles just saw Derek in the hallway and followed him here,hoping to get some answers.Clearly a mistake!

"stop mocking me,this is not a joke",Derek scowls.

"so what....you.....what exactly do you want from me",Stiles says,unafraid,seeing as all Derek's talk is all bark but no bite.

"you....your smell.......",Derek tries.

"my smell?....my smell what Derek",Stiles questions,nostrils fuming,running out of patience.

"i mean.....your scent....it gets my wolf out of control so i keep struggling to not shift",Derek explains angrily like its all Stiles fault and his stupid scent.

"so what......its not like its my fault that i smell like that......maybe if i changed my shampoo or shower gel....do you think it could help you with your problem?",Stiles asks,innocently.

He's seriously trying to present a solution,well little does he know,his whole life is about to be turned upside down,and he wouldn't even have so much a chance to even blink.

"its not like that......your scent is not something you can change",Derek tells him.

"so what i just like stop showering or what?",Stiles says jokingly.

Derek pushes him even further into the wall and says,

"This is not a joke".

"okay okay....jeez.....have you got a better plan?,...huh? any other solution then?...and would you just please stop pushing me into the wall,its starting to fucking hurt",Stiles complains,and Derek obliges.

He pushes off of him and gets a few inches away,and then they carry on their useless conversation that seems is about to be going nowhere.

"okay so what does your little wolf wants,anything i could do to fix this,so this problem would just go away?",Stiles asks, finger quoting the word 'wolf'.

"nothing,just nothing",Derek says,pinching the bridge of his nose.

"come on Derek,work with me here buddy,im trying to fix this for you and for myself",Stiles says reasonably.

"im not your buddy",Derek squints at him angrily.

the bell rings and Stiles looks at his watch and its time for his sociology class.

"oops,time for class,sorry Derek i have to go",he apologizes and disses him.

"i'll see you after school,we have some stuff to talk about",Derek calls after him,and which of course Stiles doesn't hear because he's too busy running towards class so he won't be late.moron.

"this boy will be the death of me",Derek says to himself and starts towards his own class. 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

When school's over,Stiles gets into his jeep and drives home,clearly unaware of what Derek told him,and that is to meet him after school.

Next day a really angry Derek confronts him.

"what the fuck Derek",Stiles says when Derek comes out of thin air and shoves him into the nearest wall.

But this time they're not alone......there are plenty of other students around them.

"i told you to meet me after school and you didn't",Derek hisses.

"well fuck,i must not have heard you then",Stiles says pushing away at Derek.

"well you certainly did now,so you WILL meet me after school today",Derek deadpans.

"okay jesus fuck",Stiles says,exasperated.

He shoves at Derek hard enough that Derek abruptly backs away and speeds out of there.

"whoa dude that was really intense",Scott says coming out of nowhere.

"the fuck did you come from?",Stiles squeaks.

"nowhere dude,i was just a few feet away,watching you get bullied by Derek Hale",Scott explains.

"i was NOT getting bullied,he just told me to meet him after school,he's gonna tell me what happened in there that day in the locker room i guess,but no wait,he already did,he told me already,he IS a werewolf by the way,and he has a problem with my scent that makes him want to shift",Stiles says.

"wait.....an actual wolf....like an actual werewolf?",Scott asks,amazed.

"yeah......",Stiles shrugs.

"wow dude,thats like sooo cool",Scott says,jumping.

"i don't know dude,its pretty damn painful to me since i get shoved into walls because of it..and my back hurts soo",Stiles reasons.

Scott just rolls his eyes and they both start walking towards class in silence.

\-------------------------------------------------

Stiles meets Derek after school.

Stiles doesn't know where to find him so he just walks to his jeep and yup there he is,standing,he gets in his jeep and Derek gets in with him.

He starts the engine and slowly drives.

"So where are we going?",Stiles asks him.

"the woods",Derek replies.

"wow,thats intense,couldn't we go to like a coffee shop or something",Stiles suggests.

"no you idiot,just drive and do what i say",Derek says,annoyed.

"okay Mr.cranky pants",Stiles jokes and drives to the woods.

They drive in silence because Derek clearly hates talking or let alone listening to anyone else talk.

When they reach the woods,they both get out of the jeep and Derek leads the way and Stiles just follows him.

"okay dude,i thought we were already in the woods,why are we walking and where are we going?",Stiles asks.

"we're going to my house",Derek replies.

"you're house is in the woods?,Stiles asks,stunned.

"yes! now shut up and just walk",Derek tells him.

Stiles clicks his mouth shut tightly and grits his teeth.

When they reach a burned down hole of a building,Derek gestures him to come inside.

and Stiles makes the mistake of doing so.

When they are inside.

Derek tells him his whole life story,everything about werewolves and how they mate for life,about the mate scent lore and everything else and how his family died in the fire leaving him with nothing,now he is the only werewolf in town.

"wow thats really unfortunate",Stiles comments sadly.

"yeah but thats not what we're here to talk about",Derek says.

"okay so im here,im listening,tell me already",Stiles say impatiently.

"my wolf thinks you're its mate,i mean your scent is alluring",Derek tell him shyly.

"MY SCENT?",Stiles asks ,intrigued.

"yes your scent you idiot,why do i always have to repeat myself with you",Derek says,extremely annoyed.

"so what now? we're like mates? im not gay! ",Stiles says,emphasis on the word gay.

"neither am I",Derek says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"well thats a fucking relief,because i thought---",Stiles starts.

"but werewolves are not like humans,its not about being gay or straight,mating solely happens naturally on the basis of compatibility",Derek explains.

"so what you're implying is that you don't care if im a guy,that gender doesn't matter in this whole thing",Stiles asks,shocked.

"Yes! yes that's exactly what im implying",Derek confirms.

Stiles is speechless now,no words coming out his mouth,mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

"so im just gonna leave now",'Stiles finally says.

"Stiles wait........",Derek tries but Stiles has speeded out and into his jeep in no time and is driving away.

\-----------------------------------------------

'this whole fucking thing is bullshit',Stiles thinks.

when he gets home he slams the door shut and shouts,

"Dad,i want my old life back",his dad just closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose and starts to say something.

"Stiles I---",

but Stiles' already gone up stairs and slams the door of his room shut.

He throws himself on bed and screams in the pillow.  
After a while he gets up and takes a shower.

He knows he can't handle this shit,its all too much all at once,but if he tries and slowly thinks it over he can handle it,he thinks,so he starts looking on the positive side.

'Well Derek Hale is kind of hot though,and if i were gay i'd definitely tap that',he thinks and starts scrubbing himself.

'hear yourself Stiles,already sounding gayer than ever',he cusses himself.

'stupid fucking scent',he says and scrubs harder like if he does the scent will go away but he knows better than that now at least.

He hates his stupid fucking life,seriously.

\-------------------------------------------

For the next two weeks,Derek doesn't talk to him but he sees Derek leaning on the wall staring at him from afar at lunch in the cafeteria,in the hallways,outside school,in the parking lot after school,he's just always there,no fucking matter what,but its a good thing he's decided to give this shit a rest because Stiles can seriously not handle this right now,what with all the home work and quizzes and constant tests and its a lot of fucking pressure,so he feels grateful really that Derek's backed away for now.

\--------------------------------------------

There's a really pretty girl in his class called Lydia Martin and she's not only pretty,she's also pretty clever,smart,intelligent and not to mention cruelly sarcastic,just like him,they're perfectly compatible in each and every way and he thinks he's definitely got the hots for her.

Its been three weeks now and he's totally forgotten about Derek's werewolf charade,he doesn't even pay attention to the staring anymore,its a regular thing now,no big deal.

So one night he wanks to the thoughts of Lydia and its a fairly good wank too,if a couple wanks of past weeks are anything to go by.

But the thing is Lydia is stubborn and cruel and not to mention dating the biggest asshole of a jock Jackson Whittmore.

So when Lydia breaks up with him Stiles takes that as an opportunity and asks her out and she turns him flatly down.

And that gets Derek's engine heating up and rearing fast and not the fact that Lydia turned him down,but the fact that he asked her out in the first place.

Derek's really angry and jealous and he gets Stiles alone in the locker room (again) and slams him hard on the wall and kisses him frantically like there's no tomorrow and when he breaks apart,Stiles is gasping and trying to get the oxygen back in his brain and lungs,Derek's left without saying a word.

And strangely enough that night,when he wanks,he can't stop thinking about Derek kissing him like he's drowning and Stiles is a life jacket and he finally has an orgasm that's worth remembering after all these years of jerking off alone.

Its no unknown fact to Derek that Stiles is a virgin,he knows because he can smell it.  
and he doesn't want Stiles to loose his virginity to anyone else but him.Stiles is his mate for fucks sakes.So he howls at the moon at night because his wolf is going batshit crazy wanting to claim its mate,that whole mating thing is pretty fucking powerful,and Derek's experienced nothing like it before Stiles arrival,but after he saw Stiles and his scent wafted into his senses,he hasn't been able to get a clear head in weeks.

Stiles is the only thing he thinks about these days.When he's running through the woods,when he's doing pull-ups in his burned down shell of a house,when he's hunting for animals,when he's sleep dreaming,when he's day dreaming,basically when he's breathing and that never stops,so Stiles is making his life into a living hell,not that its Stiles fault or his.

But sometimes he really hates that he is a fucking werewolf,the amplified sounds of people talking,their heartbeats,their emotions,their scents,all lingering into Derek's senses at once,but these days,all he can focus on is Stiles heartbeat,his emotions,his scent and basically his everything.

He doesn't know Stiles personally or anything,but due to werewolf hearing,he's been eves dropping on the guy for a few weeks now and what Derek's come to know about Stiles is that the guy never stops talking and his newly formed best friend Scott McCall is the same if not worse.More often than not,they talk about how Stiles hates coach Finstock and how he hates Stiles and vice versa,and Stiles worried about being on the bench for so long,that coach never gives him a chance to play.

Stiles also worries about his Dad's health,the new Sheriff of this town,and often complains to Scott how his Dad never eats the food he tells him to,how he always cheats by ordering something unhealthy on duty.

Derek's come to know that Stiles favorite color is purple because he heard Scott asking him why he wears purple colored hoodies all the time or does he only own purple colored hoodies,and Stiles'd told him that no,but his favorite color is purple.

He's also come to know that Stiles loves curly fries,because his lunch plate is always full of them and he's always gargling them down like they're the last ones on earth.

The more Derek learns about Stiles,the more his human side falls in love with him,because the guys just selfless,he cares more about others than he cares about himself,he's always helping other people with their school work.

One time Derek saw Stiles helping a blond girl that he referred to as Erica with chemistry experiment.  
On many other occasions he's seen Stiles or rather 'heard' him helping people do their homework,or telling them how this or that's done.And obviously with no selfish goal behind it,because he could sense his emotions.

Stiles is a great student too,and apart from coach Finstock and Mr.Harris who has a personal problem with Stiles,God knows for what reason,all the other teachers seem to like him.He's even their new favorite student because everything that Stiles does is outstanding compared to other students in his class,apart from Lydia Martin of course,because that girl's a downright genius.

Its been two months since Stiles came to this school and Derek's come to know a lot about Stiles and oddly enough,himself,that he's even known his entire life.

Before Stiles arrival,Derek had no reason to control his wolf.But because of Stiles,Derek's learned how to keep his wolf in control,how to make his urges submit to his human side.

Stiles has become rather an anchor than a control losing cause for Derek's wolf.Now Stiles' heart beat keeps Derek calm and collected even though his heartbeat's always a little faster than normal.

But Derek never considered it a matter to pay attention to but one day Derek learns that Stiles heartbeat is always faster and he's always so uncoordinated,and has no control over his limbs and is tirelessly energetic because he has ADHD,and he knows this because he heard Scott asking Stiles why does he take these pills all the time and Stiles'd told him,"its for my ADHD",and Scott had been confused and asked him what was that and Stiles'd replied that he is hyperactive,that he has attention deficit disorder and he can't focus without the pills.

And Derek had felt a little bad for him,the only person he loves in the entire world,who obviously doesn't want anything to do with him,let alone be with him.Derek's life was tragic like that really.And some days he wondered why.

But then one day Stiles seeked him and told him they need to talk and Derek had said,fine meet me at the Hale house and Stiles had agreed and left.

\--------------------------------------------------

Then when they're at the Hale house,Derek's silently looking away at nothing.But Stiles speaks up.

"so what is this between us?",Stiles asks moving his hand back and forth,fingers gesturing between them both.

"what made you ask me this question on this particular day",Derek asks in reply.

"what made me? What made me? Derek i can't fucking stop thinking about the time you kissed me,for about a month and a half and i can't concentrate on anything else but your stupid lips on my lips,and you pushing me against walls and telling me my scent attracts you,how is a guy suppose to recover from that,jesus,do you even own a brain?",Stiles says,exasperated.

That makes Derek act faster than he can formulate a sentence,or think,or gather a though,so he just follows his instincts and rushes towards Stiles and crowds him backwards until Stiles back hits the wall.

Now Stiles' trapped between the wall and Derek.He's got Stiles pressed up flush against his body from chest to knees.

Derek looks into Stiles eyes and he'd never noticed how unusual rare color they are,whisky brown making him drunk just by looking at them,the more he stares,the deeper he drowns into the worlds most inebriatingly addictive liquor.

But to think of it again,werewolves can't really get drunk so this shit must be pretty fucking powerful,because Derek feels so drunk,like he's swimming in an inebriated labyrinth of an entelechy where nothing matters but Stiles and his breathtakingly stunning orbs of whiskey.

He can feel Stiles heart thundering against his own chest,but he smells not of fear but of anticipation,like something's about to happen between them and Stiles is okay with it,he's not freaking out or trying to squirm away.If anything he rather seems wanton and needy,urging Derek on.

And that's all the message Derek wants in the world to go ahead because Stiles has already consented wordlessly through his actions.

Derek whilst looking into Stiles eyes,sees that Stiles is staring right back with the same intensity as him,if not more or less,then suddenly Stiles line of vision travels down Derek's face to his lips settling there for a bit then back up again,their eyes meet and Derek can't hold back anymore.

Derek gently pecks on Stiles lips with the lightest of touches causing Stiles to shudder.Derek pecks his lips once,twice,light little feathery kisses until the next lands and bam,their lips lock and Derek's hands roam everywhere until they finally settle on Stiles hips,whereas Stiles' hands are still bracing the wall in an awkward position like he doesn't know what to do with them.

Derek takes Stiles both hands in his and puts them on his shoulder before settling his own back on Stiles' hips.

Derek's hands slide underneath Stiles waistband and boxers,grabbing both of Stiles' cheeks (which fit perfectly in his big hands',Derek thinks) and squeezed them firmly whilst kissing Stiles hard,rhythmically moving his lips along Stiles whimpering mouth,breaking apart only to dive back in deeper,making Stiles feel hot all over whilst Derek's tongue invaded Stiles mouth and hallelujah his entire body was dancing in the synergy of sparks of pleasure and a slight strain of his cock but Still enjoying just the kissing for now.

Yes he wanted to touch Stiles but right now he was content with making Stiles fall apart just by kissing him.

After making out with Stiles in different ways for a considerate amount of time,the hot needy noises coming out of Stiles mouth every time they'd break apart for air,or the constant sounds Stiles was making even while he was kissing him,made Derek ache to touch him,but surprisingly enough,Stiles was the one to initiate that.

Stiles ground their crotches together pulling Derek even closer than before,but Derek suddenly pulled away from him leaving Stiles a hot whimpering mess.

"Derek?",Stiles heaved.

"Stiles.......i ",Derek tried as Stiles looked at the massive bulge in Derek's pants.

Stiles gave him a questioning look prompting to Derek finish his sentence.

"Stiles I don't want to rush this",Derek said,panting heavily.

He tried to look away from where his gaze was fixed on Stiles' mouth where he'd kissed his mouth swollen red but couldn't.

Stiles lips were slightly parted,blood shot red tongue darting out to lick those swollen red lips and what a sinful sight that was indeed for Derek that he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

"well then i hope you don't mind me helping myself since my cock's begging me",Stiles said as he popped open the button and unzipped the fly of his jeans,pulling his dick out and jerking himself off in front of Derek.

Derek had never seen anything so obscene,the way Stiles head hit the wall,mouth wide open,eyes rolling in the back of his head as he got off,a beautiful bright pink,clean shaved dick with pre-come beading on the tip.Stiles thumb flicked over the head,spreading the pre-come,and slicking his dick with it.

With a few pumps and tugs and twists of his wrist and fist and hand and thumb,Stiles came with a shuddering sound,that could not be termed at a cry but a low whimpering shout.

Stiles slid down to the floor,a little weary.He looked up to where Derek was still standing,dick still achingly hard,the bulge in his pants clearly still there and also his eyes flashing red.

"uh....do you need help with that?",Stiles asked.

Derek said nothing just ran out of there because he felt his cock swelling big and thick than it already was,he'd known about knots but had never experienced it before,so he couldn't let Stiles touch him 'cause he'd freak.There was only one bit of info he'd left out when he told Stiles everything,and now he was freaking out himself and didn't know what to do.

Stiles called after him and waited but when there was no sign of Derek coming back,Stiles drove home disappointed and feeling unfulfilled.

Derek took care of himself in his hiding spot in the woods,but his knot still wont go down,so it had almost taken a hour and a half 'till it turned back to normal.

\-----------------------------------

Next day Stiles looked for Derek everywhere in school,but he couldn't find him.Stiles didn't give up looking.

He finally found him hiding in the politics section of the library where no one ever goes.

He attacked Derek with a fierce angry kiss,Derek taken aback by shock couldn't do much but reciprocate.When they broke apart,Stiles asked,

"why did you do that,why are you doing this to me Derek,why?",Stiles asked as Derek grabbed him by the neck and kissed him again.

"im so",and again,Derek kept kissing him as Stiles tried to speak in between their breathing intervals,and then they went into a kissing frenzy,or rather more Derek went into a kissing Stiles speechless frenzy,he kissed him until Stiles just hadn't anything to say anymore.

"this isn't over",Stiles said when the bell rang,rather a promise than a threat,but he made it sound threatening anyway.

Derek kissed him one more time and said,"im glad it isn't,see you after school".

With that Stiles grabbed his backpack,picking it up from where he'd thrown it and went to class with a semi-hard boner that he tried to hide but desperately failed at,getting funny looks from all his classmates,Derek was so going to die,Stiles thought.

\----------------------------------------

Well Derek did die,but not in a bad way of course,when Stiles gave him a blowjob in his jeep in the woods,after school.

Derek pushed Stiles away when he felt his knot,Stiles looked confused but then shrugged,commenting about how Derek was a selfish come hoarder,but letting Derek take care of the job himself anyway.

Then Derek caved in and told him about the knot and how he didn't want to knot Stiles mouth.Stiles mouth just opened wide,then immediately clicked back shut.

Stiles just looked out the window without saying anything,they sat in silence for a few seconds,when Derek spoke up.

"Stiles? say something!",Derek said desperately.

"what else are you hiding?",Stiles said,indifferently cold.

"huh?",Derek asked,not sure.

"anymore info your withholding? what else? anything else you want to tell me?",Stiles asked,feeling betrayed.

"well no,that's it...that's all",Derek said,confirmingly.

"i don't believe you",Stiles said,squinting suspiciously.

"no really,that's all there was,i was just embarrassed to talk about the knot so i let that bit slip by,that's the reason why i ran away that day too,in case you were wondering,'cause i had a knot that day too,and i had no idea what to do with it,or how'd you react,so i panicked and ran",Derek explained.

"wow whether to be upset or relieved",Stiles said,amused.

"well?",Derek raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"well this has been an interesting development in this particular set of events,but not enough to back me away",Stiles said,determined.

"so you're saying you're okay with it",Derek asked hopefully.

"not exactly but i can learn to deal",Stiles replied.

"fair enough",Derek said,relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> i will add another chapter later and add porn and 'you don't love me and you're just doing this because of werewolf shit,no but i do love you,my human side fell in love too' shit later so if you're interested in that,check it out in a few days.
> 
> NOTE: This is quite unfinished right now,but i didn't make it into various chapters just because.


End file.
